<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right By Your Side by adios_cowboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756250">Right By Your Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/pseuds/adios_cowboy'>adios_cowboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Comfort, During College/University, Excessive Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/pseuds/adios_cowboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(prompt, lap pillow) Takano is a mess, Yokozawa wants to fix him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yokozawa Takafumi &amp; Takano Masamune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right By Your Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yokozawa was never the type to get in situations like this. It was only due to his friendship with Takano that he found himself in here again, another college frat party with a bunch of drunks and party animals. He’d seen a lot of things because of this before, people sniffing coke or taking hits off a bong in the corner. If his ancestors could see him now he hopes they know he’s sorry.<br/><br/>Once again passing a group of stoners on the sofa, he finds his target flirting with <em> another </em>woman, holding her hips and kissing down her neck. Yokozawa pulls Takano away by his collar, startling both him and the girl. </p><p> </p><p>“Wh- Yokozawa, what the hell?” He slurs. </p><p> </p><p>It’s starting to hurt seeing his best friend drunk every time they’re in contact. He takes Takano out of the house, dragging him past the delirious stares and oblivious hollers. Yokozawa has never been the type for these situations, sure, but if anyone doesn’t belong here he knows it’s Takano. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Yokozawa! I said what the hell’re you-”<br/><br/>“Masamune!” He can’t help but raise his voice. He’s sick of this. “...Sorry. Just- Let’s go home first, you’re drunk.” <br/><br/>“I’m not drunk.” <br/><br/>He doesn’t have time to argue about this again. Once they’re far enough from the house party Yokozawa feels better about having this talk. It’s good enough that Takano has gotten some fresh air already.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t keep doing this. You’ll kill yourself at this rate.” He says it quietly, like it burns.</p><p> </p><p>Takano puffs a short chuckle. “Yeah, maybe that wouldn’t be so bad.”<br/><br/>“Don’t. Don’t start this now.” Yokozawa bites his lip. “I care about you, Masamune. You’re my best friend, man.” <br/><br/>It takes a while for Takano to speak again. “Okay. I’m sorry.” <br/><br/>Yokozawa can hear his voice crack. He hates this so much. “S’okay, it’s okay. Let’s go back to my place.” <br/><br/>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Takano showers first, Yokozawa not too far from the washroom just in case. He’s been increasingly worried about his friend lately; His suicidal behavior has been getting out of control. Yokozawa is already nervous when he takes longer than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Masamune, everything okay in there?” </p><p> </p><p>He gets a relaxed answer and sighs in relief. “Fine!” <br/><br/>It’s not too long before Takano steps out of the shower, one towel tied around his waist while the other hangs over his shoulders. Yokozawa is just glad he’s okay; He’s glad he found him again. Takano flops down on the bed next to him and rests his head in Yokozawa's lap. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” He sighs.<br/><br/>Yokozawa has a feeling this won’t be the last time, as much as he wishes it was. He knows Takano is trying and he knows how hard it is to get past trauma, to quit an addiction, but it’s never going to change that he’ll be here for Takano. No matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Yokozawa places a hand on Takano’s pliant head, comforting. “Anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>He stays up for the rest of the night until Takano falls asleep completely, nightmares leaving him alone for once. Yokozawa is aware of his own feelings and knows there’s a little more here than friendship, but he can keep it down for Takano. He’ll just be here. </p><p> </p><p>He promises.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kind of short but *weary*, for skylor</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>